


Rogues

by Siri_Tachi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22888807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siri_Tachi/pseuds/Siri_Tachi
Summary: Tension is bound to arise whne the rogues are pardoned. But on one condition: they live at Avengers Tower with Tony Stark, under constant supervision.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 55





	Rogues

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Civil War and Homecoming, but they still use the Tower, not the Compound. Tony still has his arc reactor.

Tony paced the kitchen nervously. He had been working with Ross tirelessly to pardon the rogue Avengers, and had finally succeeded. Unfortunately, Ross had only agreed to the deal if the rogues would stay at the Avengers Tower, where they could be closely monitored. Of course, Tony had to agree, but that didn't mean he liked it. He was terrified, to be honest. Last night, his sleep had been plagued with nightmares and flashbacks to the fight in Siberia. Tony expected many more.

Rhodey was supposed to be here with him, but had been called out on an important mission overseas. Pepper was at a SI meeting in Malibu, just the way Stark liked it. Away, and safe. Even though Tony didn't really believe any harm would come to her, especially since Natasha would arrive today also. Her and Pepper were best friends, and also the scariest female duo on Earth. 

Just then, the private elevator door dinged open, and Peter walked out. They had recently started a 'real' internship along with Spiderman, where him and Peter would work in the lab together. "Oh my gods... Kid..." Tony had forgotten today that Peter stayed the nights on Weekends. 

Peter instantly noted his mentor's concern, walking over to him. "Mr. Sta- sorry, right you told me not to call you that. What's wrong Tony?"

Tony opened his mouth to reply, but another ding, this time from the public elevator, but him off. His gaze drifted toward the now open doors, and he moved so he stood slightly in front of Peter.

Out stepped Clint, Wanda, Sam, and Natasha, with Steve leading the group. Steve, the others following behind him, made their way to Stark, wondering who the teen behind him was. Steve reached out his hand for a handshake, but it only made Tony flinch backwards in precaution. "How are you doing?" He asked instead.

"I'm fine Rogers, smooth travel?" Tony asked.

Steve nodded, "Thankfully."

Natasha looked between the two, it pained her to see the former friends so cold and disfunctional towards each other. She wondered what had happened in Siberia, Steve never like to talk about it. Then Natasha decided to turn her attention to the teenager by Stark's side. "Hey," she said, breaking the awkward silence, "who are you." She nodded toward Peter.

"That's need to-" Tony began, but Peter cut him off. Looking at Cap, he said, "I'm your worst nightmare actually if you hurt, or even look, at my da-mentor the wrong way."

Tony turned and looked at his-the resolute kid, confusion yet thankfulness written on Tony's face. Steve spoke up again, "You have a name, worst nightmare?" 

"Not one you're allowed to know." Peter snarked back. "Friday, show them to their new rooms."

Steve glared at Tony incredulously, "Seriously Stark? New rooms? Are you-"

"-Steve! Stop." Natasha told him fiercely, laying a hand on his arm. "Friday, directions please."

Tony stared at the group as they left, and didn't stop until the metal elevator doors slid shut. He turned toward Peter and let out a relieved sigh, pulling the kid into a hug, "Thanks for that."

"No problem, Tony... Uh, is this a hug?" Peter questioned.

Tony smiled, "It is what it is, Underoos." He pulled back, still laying a hand on Pete's shoulder. "Shall we get to work in the lab?" He offered before Peter could ask any more questions about what totally was a hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The two worked until 7 p.m. when the pizza they ordered arrived. They both sat on the couch and turned on Guardians of the Galaxy 1. 

An hour later, Natasha arrived on the floor to grab a snack that wasn't in her and the rogues kitchen. For some reason she wasn't aware of, she had the highest clearance of the pardoned, not as high as she used to have, but still, it confused her. When she walked into the living room she was surprised to see Tony and the mysterious teen asleep on each other. 

Natasha stood there for a minute before remembering she needed Nutella and grabbed a jar of it from the pantry. On her way back, she decided what her new mission was. 

Find out who this kid was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning, Peter woke up first. He glanced at his surroundings, before quickly and carefully entangling himself from Tony's grasp, embarrassed he had fallen asleep on him. Peter went to his room on a private floor to change, before returning and making chocolate chip pancakes. He buttered them and then went to spread Nutella on them, but couldn't find the jar. He stared into the searched pantry, trying to figure out where it could have gone before he heard Natasha's voice. "Looking for this?"

He turned to see the smiling blond holding the jar of Nutella. He smiled back, as much as he disliked Rogers, since he found out through eavesdropping what had Siberia, he still mostly trusted Natasha. "Yup, I made pancakes for everyone by the way." 

"That's... Really generous." She tossed him the hazelnut spread, which he caught with ease. "Mind telling me your name."

Peter stared at her for a second, in consideration, before replying, "Peter. I'm Tony's personal intern."

This just confused Natasha more. Since when did Stark hire personal interns, especially teenage ones, and since when did he act like a father, letting the kid fall asleep on his shoulder? "Oh, okay. Should I go get the others for breakfast?"

Peter gave her a tight nod, and she collected the other four from their floor.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The all sat around the table, Tony sat at the head, with Natasha and Peter at each of his sides. Sam was next to Peter, Clint and Wanda next to Natasha, and Steve was about to sit next to Sam. "Nope," Peter stopped him, "you sit by Wanda, so I can watch you, Captain."

Steve gave a confused look to Natasha who simply nodded, to tell him to take the last seat next to Wanda, which he did so. Breakfast was tense, with little conversation. Eventually, once Peter had finished Tony said, "Me and worst nightmare-" which earned a smirk from Nat and a few eyerolls from the others, "-are going to the lab. Don't blow anything up." 

"I could say the same to you." Wanda replied jokingly, earning a slight smirk from Tony. 

"Later."

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sunday afternoon, Peter and Natasha were coming back from a grocery and coffee outing. Over the weekend they had surprisingly become fairly close, though she still didn't know he was Spiderman. When the elevator doors opened, their laughter quickly died when they heard the raised voice of Steve and Tony, but mostly Steve. Peter dropped his bags and ran impossibly fast towards the kitchen, arriving just in time to see the Captain standing right next to Tony, looking down upon him. 

The last straw was drawn for Peter when Rogers jammed his finger at Tony's arc reactor, causing him to collapse into an anxiety attack. Peter instantly shot webs at Steve and yanked him into the ceiling before encasing him there with webs, including one over his mouth. He ran over to Tony and knelt next to him, where he had collapsed to the floor. While he helped Tony to somewhat calm down, Natasha arrived at the ceiling. Sam and Clint weren't there, probably not even knowing what was going on, and Wanda was huddled in the corner of the couch. Upon seeing Nat, Wanda ran to her and stood behind her, apparently having been to afraid to do anything, unsure of what would happen if she interrupted Steve's anger. "Nat... Will-will Tony ne ok?"

"Yeah, probably. What happened here?" While Wanda hurriedly recounted the story, occasionally sparing glances at Steve, still attached to the ceiling. Meanwhile, Tony was finally able to breathe properly again. He looked at Peter, fear written across his face, "Pete, I-I, he touched my-my arc-"

Peter pulled him into a hug, "I know... Dad... I know, I saw it happen. Come on, let's get to your room." Peter helped his ment-oh who cares, his dad to his room, telling him to lay down and relax. 

Peter went back out to the kitchen and used another web to pull off all of the webbing from Steve, who effectively faceplanted into the floor. Upon standing, his first words were, "You... You're Spiderman." Peter punched him squarely in the nose, which easily broke.

After that, he didn't get a chance to speak, Natasha and Peter both berating him at the same time. Finally they were done, and Peter said one last thing to the Captain.

"Leave now. And never touch my dad ever again." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> So I know that Steve would never actually act like this to Tony, but I wanted to see, and love the idea of, Protective Peter Parker.


End file.
